Curse of fire
by Lazarusroxftw
Summary: A 15-year-old living in the new Carvahall is chosen to become a dragon rider by Murtagh.
1. Ryo

**First Story Ever. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Eragon, Eldest, Brisingr, or Inheritance.**

Ryo was 15 years old and was fast approaching his 16th birthday. His fire red hair, startling red eyes, charm, and good looks earned him the hearts of many girls his age and older. He ignored all advances and never made any of his own, though he felt a pang of jealousy at his best friend, Brandon, and his girlfriend, Sylvia. He had no family, his last relative being his mother, who died minutes after his birth.

As he tracked his prey, black bears, in the Spine, a range of mountains near his home of Palancar Valley, he wondered if he would find love when he tripped on a track. "Ahah!" he shouted as the fresh prints of a fully grown black bear moved off in front of him. He knocked an arrow in his bow and prepared to move on when a roar interrupted his concentration. Ryo said, "Here? I have to go tell the villagers!" He sprinted down the paths to home, but was not able to continue through the night. He made camp and fell asleep, preparing to get home the next day to tell them…

The dragon rider Murtagh was coming!

**Sorry it's so short. But atleast it's something! Review.**


	2. The new dragon rider

**Time for a decent chapter. I will probably have worked days on this, so be nice!**

**I do not own The Inheritance Cycle, as it is strictly Christopher Paolini's.**

Ryo walked on through the Spine, sometimes grumbling for the lack of meat he had, and soon made it to Igulda Falls. He stopped for food, and stared at Palancar Valley and, inside it, the city of Carvahall. Ryo had been told stories by Roran himself that Carvahall had been a small village back when he was younger. As Ryo began the descent down to the city, he chuckled to himself at the major fortifications around the city. Who would attack in time of utter peace?

He reached the city and walked briskly towards the castle where he knew Roran, his wife (Katrina), and his daughter (Ismira) lived. As he entered, he said to the guards, "Hello, mates. How are things at home?" One guard, Ferdinand, responded, "Good, son of none," The other did not respond. Ryo sighed and walked into the castle and stopped and knelt before the earl of Carvahall, Roran. "Rise," Roran said boredly. "Lord Roran, while hunting in the Spine, I saw Thorn and Murtagh approaching quickly, though…" He was interrupted as a dragon roared outside.

Murtagh walked in and looked upon Roran as an equal even as Roran regarded him in the same manner. "Hello, Roran. Long time no see!" Murtagh stated. Roran responded, "It has been far too long since you came. Why have you come again?" Murtagh shuffled his feet and looked down for a moment. "Well, it is time that the eggs be ferried here. Saphira and Eragon just sent 30 eggs… 30 eggs, Roran! Saphira had many more, though. I have been given 8 to ferry among the humans as the rest were given to the other races." Ryo looked down, hoping Murtagh wouldn't notice him and Roran forgot him.

An alien presence entered his mind.

_Hello. I am Thorn, dragon of Murtagh._

Ryo looked around to the door.

Murtagh happened to notice him by chance and nodded to him. "You will must go and get every person that is 15 years old or younger for the dragon rider selection. I hope one hatches," Murtagh said. Ryo paled but stayed silent. "You don't talk much, do you?" Murtagh observed. Roran chuckled as Murtagh said it. Murtagh sighed and went outside for a moment, then returned holding a large bundle.

_**Three hours later…**_

Ryo grinned at all the children gathered among him. So far, only one egg showed promise, and that was for Brandon (which was slightly aggravating to Ryo) and even he was doubtful. Ryo had refrained from going to any of the eggs for as long as possible, but Murtagh eventually carried him and forced him to touch the eggs. Now that he had, and he knew he wouldn't be a rider, he was happy… until the dragon rider elf girl, Arya, walked in and grimly dropped one final egg; a sapphire blue egg that Ryo thought would never hatch. Nevertheless, Ryo walked toward it and rested a hand on it.

_Squeak!_

Ryo looked at the egg.

_Squeak, squeak, SQUEAK!_

A smile broke out on Brandon's face. "Good gravy, Ryo's going to join the order if that thing hatches!" he exclaimed.

_SQUEAK! SQUEAK!_

Murtagh and Arya were having a quick, hushed conversation, finally agreeing that this egg would be a wild dragon. Then, a crack appeared on the egg… another… The fragments of the egg exploded away from the sapphire blue dragon from a burst of dragon magic. Ryo stared at it dumbly before tentatively reaching out his hand and petting the dragon. The minute he made contact, he was struck with a terribly strong pain feeling up his arm and then to his body, but he stood his ground the whole time until it was over. Ryo collapsed to the ground, sweating and nearly fainting as the icy energy in his body became mental power and, like a door clicks unlocked, click his mind open to the outside. Roran ran over to him and felt his forehead. "He's burning up!" Murtagh looked at Ryo incredulously. "Err… I'm okay… I think…" Ryo muttered. Arya sighed and walked outside. Brandon had a dragon on his lap, while the sapphire blue dragon that had come from Ryo's had was standing by him, watching him expectantly.

"You want food, eh?" Ryo said. He brought out a giant piece of meat. Ryo chuckled as he fed the dragon. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship!" Ryo said with a smile.


	3. What's this chapter mean!

**Are you back again for another chapter?**

**I don't own the Inheritance Cycle, and if I did, there would be 5 books.**

"Well…" Arya said, gazing at Ryo intently. It had been 2 days since Ryo had gotten his blue dragon. Currently, he was inside of Earl Roran's castle having an audience with Arya and Murtagh. "When your dragon is big enough for you to fly on her, we will depart. Until then, you may rest as your kind does." Ryo responded, "I'm not entirely sure I want to go." Then he broke out scratching his arms, legs, back, neck, anywhere. He told them he had been fighting off chicken pox and the itchiness that it brought."Chicken Pox! At a time like this?" Murtagh exclaimed. Murtagh healed it with a complicated spell, which Ryo recognized through the sounds. His skin itched more than ever and he struggled to keep still.

_Ryo…_

_Yes? _Ryo replied.

_It's time you learned about dragons._

_I'm sure you know this, human, but dragon scales shined a different hue on each dragon. A herd of them looked like a living rainbow._

"Yes, it seems obvious," he stated.

_Dragons never, ever, EVER stop growing, and since they are immortal in age, the ancient ones, living long enough, could be mistaken as a small mountain. _**(Hey, guys, A/N… Did I get the sizing right?)**

"That won't be fun to feed."

_I suppose not…_

Arya came out and pointed at Ryo. "Shouldn't we be leaving?" She asked. Ryo replied, "I suppose… How will I get around?" Arya pointed at the Sapphire blue dragon. "I don't know if it's a he or she, but it's too small and young to fly," Ryo said. Arya sighed. "Extend your mind to "it" and see if it's a boy or girl." Ryo sighed and did what Arya said. He found himself unable to leave his barriers without feeling dangerously exposed and retreated back into himself. "I'm not ready… Maybe I will learn how during the training…" He said. "No… It has to be now. Before we leave, you must know how to defend yourself in case magicians attack," Arya said. "How will this teach me to defend myself? If anything, it's teaching me to attack!" Ryo retorted. Ryo then growled and tried again, finding out that their minds linked easily. "Well… This is going to be a fun ride!" Ryo yelled, picking up his dragon and running home to pack.

**Ugh, finally got it up. I won't be working much on this, sorry.**


	4. The wolf, the horse, and the book

**Yay! Time for a time skip with a dream sequence! You can't have an Eragon fanfic without both!**

**-Eragon walks up to me- Eragon: My creator!**

**I didn't create you, Eragon! Christopher Paolini did!**

_A wonderful forest glade… Ryo saw his dream vividly, but could barely understand the stream of images. He saw himself in the dream, looking older but still relatively the same, when an absolutely beautiful green eyed girl whom held no resemblance to Arya walked to the grand feast. She glared at Ryo all the time… A glare Ryo angrily returned._

"AHHHHH!" Ryo bellowed as he woke up to something prodding his chest. He was lying in the tent he had set up the previous night when it was time for bed. Three days had passed since he left Carvahall. **(Btw, he left Carvahall 3 days after the end of Chapter 3)** He was already homesick but struggled through with a fake smile. The thing that made this easier was his wonderful dragon. It was a shame she couldn't speak yet. She was growing quickly, already able to jump and claw out his… never mind. He was already bored out of his mind. He knew what to call his dragon… It was a wonderful name, but he didn't dare voice it yet. Arya was using a stick to wake him up. "Done yet?" she asked sarcastically. "What?" Ryo asked. Arya replied, "Are you done yelling at the air?" "No. I was not yelling at the air, by the way. I was yelling at you," Ryo replied boredly. They both got back on the road. Ryo had been learning to fight using sticks Arya had found and he had whittled. It was a skill he had sentimental use for. Another skill he had was cooking. Arya was surprised that he cooked better food than the elves back at Ellesméra. He wasn't surprised, as everyone at the village taught him something different about cooking. Arya had, however, not eaten any of it whatsoever, as he cooked meat. When he decided to eat, he would simply take his dagger and go hunting. On the third night, Ryo left to go hunt and Arya decided to come with. Ryo only took a dagger with him, which Arya wondered about. He found the biggest elk he could find, and slashed its throat immediately. "I thought all hunters used bows…" Arya commented. Ryo responded easily: "I thought all elves were smart." Arya seemed a bit miffed at this.

As they continued their journey, Ryo decided to do something special for his friends when he got home. He went to a close glade and started digging. "I hope I find some good metal here…" Finally, after a good long while, he hit something. He rubbed his hand. He grabbed and pulled until he had something visible. "It should NOT be this heavy!" he yelled. He finally dragged a long piece of metal. It was about as wide as a 30 year old pine tree and as long as a 10 year old tree. He somehow dragged it to the camp after about 3 hours of sweaty and painful dragging. Arya looked at him and the metal. She raised an eyebrow and breathed in to inquire about it. "Don't ask… Please," Ryo groaned. "It's good that you got that. You can drag it along to build strength," Arya said. "Arya, I am feeling really awkward alone in the woods with you. I'm going to go get a pet wolf," Ryo said. Arya looked shocked at the wolf comment. "You're joking!" she cried, but Ryo had already walked off. He walked for a while until he met a lone wolf. He approached slowly, not speaking. He got close without provoking it, and he stroked the top of its head. The wolf looked at Ryo, who somehow knew that it was a male. He kept stroking his head. "Hello, lone wolf. Kind of generic, but I'm naming you Wolf. A wolf named Wolf… Funny," Ryo said plainly. The wolf looked at him. Ryo simply got up and walked towards camp. It was a good thing he was an excellent. He could track a deer from tracks left 3 weeks before. He could also remember every path, nook, and cranny in the woods and mountain paths he walked. Wolf followed him through all the brambles and branches Ryo walked under. Finally, he found camp. Arya was in her waking dreams, but she quickly woke up. "You were serious!" she yelled. "Of course I was serious! I'm not one to make jokes so far from home," he replied. The wolf growled softly. "Goodnight, teacher!" Ryo said and curled up on the opposite side of the fire. The wolf lied down beside him and kept watch. Arya sighed, not understanding how Ryo could befriend a wild wolf in ten minutes. "Goodnight…" she said. She lied down and went into her waking dreams.

The next morning, they continued on. Ryo was going to name the dragon later, yes, but for now he would read while they rode. Arya gave him 5 books, which he eagerly cracked open and read the titles. It was unfortunate that the first book he picked up was in dwarvish… and in elvish. A dwarf to elf dictionary… would be useful. He picked up another book. This one was English to dwarvish. He looked at the next book, which was English to the strange Urgal language. He looked at the next book, Eragon's Guide to Alagaësia **(Yes, I DID just put that in there! Take that, fanfiction! Book owned by Christopher Paolini.)**. It was essential to know anything about Alagaësia. The final book was all black except for the pages. He picked it up, but it gave him a bad feeling. He put it in his pack immediately. Arya and Ryo had just made it to Therinsford… The speed they were traveling was mediocre at best. The reason they didn't run to Du Weldenvarden was because Ryo didn't have the speed, strength, or stamina of an elf. They walked on until they got to a bridge where a man blocked them. The man said in a gruff, aged voice, "Halt… you go across my bridge, you pay my fee." Ryo looked at Arya, and then at the man. He grabbed the man's arm politely enough… He then used some fighting skills he picked up around Carvahall. The man flipped over and landed flat on his face. Ryo chuckled as he and Arya walked by. They found the stables and walked in. "Hello, friends… Ah… an elf! She's right beautiful… You two going on a…" he stopped quite suddenly when he saw two animals. One was a baby blue dragon, though it was already a decent size for its age. Another was a white winter wolf. Ryo looked at the beautiful horses. He looked at a white horse and asked for its name. The Stable Owner shook his head doubtfully. "Her name is Isabella. Strange name, I guess…" he said. Ryo replied, "How much?" The Stable Owner looked at him and calculated. "800 crowns," he decided. Ryo shrugged and pulled out 850 from his pack. He gave the Stable Owner the money. "Keep the change, good sir," he said. The shopkeeper sighed and got the Isabella ready. As Ryo led Isabella off, he didn't tell Ryo his troubles. Isabella was Snowfire's daughter, the only flesh and blood the legendary horse had. Snowfire, as you know, had been sold to Brom, who later gave him to Eragon. It had torn the Stable Keeper apart when he sold Snowfire, and now he lost Isabella. It was a good thing she already mated, though she didn't appear to be pregnant. Ryo got on the horse while Arya prepared to run. The wolf lazily got up, knowing it was time to leave. Ryo gathered the reins in his hands, and the dragon climbed onto his shoulders, wrapping her tail around his neck. Arya beckoned, meaning that they should leave. Ryo flicked the reins expertly and they were off. If only Ryo knew what was to come, he wouldn't be so eager with himself.


	5. The first fight

**Hey guys! Another dream sequence, except this one's darker! Well, enjoy the HURT!  
>I don't own the Eragon Series.<strong>

_ Ryo looked at the only source of light in his vivid dream. He felt everything in the dream, but it was distant. He felt the ice cold water biting his short sleeve wearing arms. He saw something red float up past him as he went down. He registered it as his own blood. He then saw something far above on the surface. It was a blast of magic that froze the ocean. Ryo knew that only 20 dragons using dragon magic could hope to freeze an ocean. He gasped as his dream form was frozen in ice. He felt the ice harden to diamond until there was a perfect cube. More dragon magic was swinging into effect. Suddenly, the ocean unfroze, but Ryo still felt himself sinking in diamond._

Ryo woke up yelling and swinging. He heard a smack and a gasp of pain. Ryo quickly regained control and composed himself. He looked around and found that he had hit Arya. "Sorry…" He said. Arya replied, "Don't do it again." Ryo sighed and pat Wolf's head. Wolf didn't mind the arrangement. It had been a month since they had left Therinsford. Ryo had, for some reason, growing more and more curious about the black book. He dusted it until he uncovered a word in a strange language. He couldn't read it, so he continued his studies in sword fighting, reading, and writing. Ryo was continuing to learn about the different creatures from Arya and Eragon's Guide to Alagaësia as well as the Dwarvish and Urgal languages and customs. As he continued to get stronger and faster, he continued to be frustrated in sword play by Arya. Arya had already taught him all about magic, and he learned well enough. He easily blocked the edge of the sword Arya gave him. It was a strange sword, appearing to be clear. Arya shuddered every time he drew it. His skill soon surpassed Arya's, as he practiced on his own. His strength was also coming to rival hers as he was always lugging around the huge piece of metal. Finally, Ryo managed to get close to Arya to defeat her. Arya used every ounce of strength and speed to avoid and counter. Ryo woke up 3 days later with a healed skull. Wolf had taken a good bite out of Arya as well. Back to the present, Ryo and Arya sat around their campfire as it was too early to continue on and too late to go back to sleep. Ryo sighed and scratched his dragon's snout. He had finally heard her talk and finally named her. Ryo sighed at the beautiful name to which she agreed.

_Shall we fly soon, Ryo?_

_No, not yet._

Ryo chuckled at her impatience. Arya sighed as the sun came up. It was time to go. Ryo heard Fírnen hunting and roaring in the distance. Ryo sighed and got onto his horse and strapped his legs into the saddle. They started onto the road towards Ellesméra. Ryo chuckled inwardly. Tonight would be a long one. Ryo sighed. He loved his beautiful blue dragon. "What did you name her?" Ryo jumped in his saddle at Arya's voice. "I named her Saria," he said. Arya smiled at the name, but it wasn't a 'Someday you'll learn that that's a silly name,' It was a normal happy smile. Ryo chuckled as well. What the two friends didn't know was that something was lurking in the bushes, following their every move with a shielded mind, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

Three hours later, they stopped to rest. Ryo extended his mind and found something unusual. Strangely, it seemed to be an ability only he could use, because Arya didn't see anything. Ryo had found a blip of nothingness, no thoughts at all. He went to investigate. Ryo moved aside some branches. The next event was so sudden; Saria would hate herself for years to come. A girl about Ryo's age sprang up and yelled, "Brisingr!" Ryo felt the magic fire hit him and throw him 30 feet into the air. Ryo fell without any knowledge that could help him. The one thing he took in before he fainted was: _My shirt is totally ruined…_ Arya somehow saved him. Ryo didn't know if she caught him or used magic to slow his fall, but something suddenly stopped his tumble and he landed without a scratch except for a huge burn right in the middle of his chest. He was amazingly conscious. He got up and looked down to find the black book Arya had given him glowing and floating in midair, combining the fire with his own DNA. This began something very painful. Ryo passed out instantly.

**Always long, right?**


	6. Anna

**Some people might have gotten bored of Ryo. Let's see how we do with an OC Female Character.**

**I don't own Eragon or the Inheritance Cycle, so don't call me Paolini.**

Anna was having a rough week. She was a dragon rider in training with a red male dragon **(No! She isn't a love interest for Ryo!)** and a red sword with the hilt slightly modified. She wondered what it was called, but she quickly forgot about it when her training started. It was a major hit to her social life. She lost most of her friends when she was taken by Murtagh to this forest glade place. Her childhood friend hardly wrote, and that was sad. Recently, he had become a dragon rider and was struggling with learning multiple languages. She sighed on her way to her house. Anna seriously hated this training program. She and Ryo had been normal kids from Therinsford when they found out their parents were both from Carvahall. Ryo had his suspicions and was leaving often to search about his parents. It was strange, because it resulted in the fact that they were related in some way. Back to the matters at hand, she finally reached her house. She went in and found a letter addressed to her. She opened it to find it was from Arya. She read it and gasped.

_Dear Anna,_

_You and Ryo seem to be dear friends. I wrote this letter to inform you of his condition. Ryo was recently ambushed by a wizard, warlock, or rouge dragon rider. He is currently in a coma and he shows no signs of awakening, even though I have used magic to boost his recovery._

_From, Arya_

Anna was absolutely shocked. Why would anyone attack Ryo? She needed answers. She hoped her mentor could help…

**Short chapter… Cool! What do you think?**


	7. The Werecat

**Well, I have fans for this story. I learned new things while writing Percy Jackson fanfictions, so here we go!**

**I do not own the Inheritance cycle.**

Ryo felt nothing except searing pain in his chest for his entire coma. Now that he was awake, he felt surprisingly less pain.

"Ugh… Where am I?" He asked.

"Here," a male voice said.

"Where is here?" Ryo replied.

"Where you are," the male voice said.

Ryo cracked his eyes open and saw nothing but blackness.

"You speak strangely… are you a werecat?" he asked.

"You are more perceptive than either of your kinds," the werecat responded.

"Thank you. Wait, what do you mean, either of my kind? I am one hundred percent human!" Ryo exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" the werecat replied.

"Yes, I'm sure," Ryo said.

"No, you're not," the werecat stated before a stabbing pain inflated in Ryo's chest. He thrashed around and convulsed before falling unconscious.

"Goodbye…" the werecat said before Ryo fainted.

… **Sorry for the short/ uneventfulness of this chapter, but at least I updated!**


End file.
